fanfictionfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Foro:5 amigas,un futuro.
Tn pov Mamá estaba muy mal , sufre nerviosismo , avienta platos al piso , cuchillos a la pared y yo por lo general me voy sola como siempre, aun no cabe en mi cabeza como un día mamá estaba bíen y al otro ya no. Una noche como todas yo en mi cama tratando de dormir con audifonos y mi musica favorita cantaba :crash de b.a.p . Esperen un momento ¿alguien viene a mí cama? Seguro es mi hermana que se la pasa haciendome bromas,me quito las cobijas de mi cara ¿QUE? ¿Mamá? Mamá no contesto nada y puso rrapidamente una almohada sobre mi cara , grito lo mas alto que pueda pero ¿acaso nadie me escucha? Mamá ¿porque haces esto? ¿porque? Mis ojos se cerraron y al otro día papá me miraba preocupado y me encontraba en una habitación blanca , grande, y los rayos de el sol entraban por una ventana , este lugar lo conozco , ¡¡¡BINGO!!! víne aqui cuando tube el accidente hace como 3 años , este hospital es como mi 2da casa ,ya que cuando era pequeña tropezaba con los muebles. De pronto entrarón una tipo maestra muy bíen arreglada con un maletín de papeles me saco de mis pensamientos y dijo: Señora--Hola nena me llamo estela y víne para llevarte a homels tu nuevo hogar. Tn--¿Nuevo hogar? Pero mi hogar es mí casa. Papá--Tu solo ve con ella te cuidara bíen es directora del ... ins..insti.. Estela--Si del "instituto" HOMELS donde hay muchas niñas y niños como tu y de otras edades , te quedaras alli hasta qu alguien te adopt...prepara tu ropa para irnos. Despues de que preparar mis cosas , aun ,no entendía . Era hora de irnos papá me miraba mientras estela me tomaba de la mano y me sacaba del cuarto. Tn--¿Papá no ira? Estela--No el firmo unos papeles en los que dice que de ahora en adelante no tienes papá ni mamá y si una familia va y quiere llevarte a casa tu iras. Tn--¿Que? pero papá tiene que ir conmigo_dijo mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas. Estela--El ya no es tu papá. Tn--Papá_dijo corriendo hacia el y lo abrazo para que no se la llevaran-Diles que tu eres mi papá y no, no quiero ir. Papá--Entiendelo , es por tu bíen y por el de mamá pero prometeme algo_dijo rompiendo el llanto y abrazandola mas fuerte. Tn--¿Que ?_no podia parar de llorar. Papá--Que seras buena niña en tu proxima casa y que me olvidaras y no tendras mas recuerdos de tus hemanos tampoco lloraras por querer regresar , no tengo el valor para encerrar a tu mamá sola en un manicomio y tampoco quiero que pase algo peor . Por eso es que hago esto. Tn--Si papá lo prometo , lo prometo _dijo sacandose los ojos. Papá--Ok , ahora ve con estela_dijo tratando de disimular que no estaba triste por ver a su pequeña hija irse. Estela y yo nos subimos a una camioneta que decía ,ORFANATO HOMELS. Llegamos y si efectivamente habían demasiados niños y niñas en cuartos era como cuando te vas a la universidad y te asignan cuartos con compañeras . Me dierón mi cuarto con 2 niñas una de 7 años miily y una de 14 lara. Ellas me recibierón bíen y me dierón mi cama sin duda era lindo el cuarto ,grande,tania las paredes color rosa pastel y adornos de princesas,todos los cuartos de niñas eran asi y los de niños eran azules turquesa con blanco. Nos despertabamos a las 8:00 am a desayunar un niño segun llamado holett como de unos 12 años , blanco,cabello marrón y ojos claros , bueno el me esta mirando , ahora , es algo incomodo como si tubiera un especie de bicho an la cara o algo asi , terminamos de desayunar me levante de mi lugar alze mi plato, vaso y utencilios y me dirigi a lavarlos cuando: Holett--¡¡ Oye !! Tn--¿Me hablas a mi?_dijo señalandose ella misma. Holett--Si , tu , ¿como te llamas? Eres nueva ¿verdad? Tn--Ehh si soy nueva me llamo _____ y ¿tu eres holett? Holett--Si , mucho gusto y bienvenida , pero dime , ¿porque dierón en adopción a una princesa?_dijo medio timido pero dulce. Tn--Ahh ¿yo? ¿princesa? Ahh esque mi mamá estaba loca y intento matarme_dijo sonrojada. Holett--Bueno adios , tengo que irme a mi cuarto o estela me va a regañar, por ultimo ¿tienes un sueño que cumplir ? Tn--Si , viajar a corea del sur casarme y hacerme famosa. Holett--Que lastima que quieres un asiatico pero igual yo tengo novia , bueno ,solo sere tu amigo , ¿Ok? Adi..adios. Tn--Adios ehh luego te veo. Entre a mi cuarto en donde miily trataba de peinarse con 2 coletas Estaba empezando a desesperarse y queria llorar por no poder. Tn--¿Necesitas ayuda? o tu te las puedes hacer_dijo poniendo una sonrisa en su rostro. Miily--No puedo ¿me ayudarias?_dijo con su voz tan tierna que te daban ganas de apretarla de los cachetes. Tn--Claro , para eso estoy aqui _dijo agarrando delicadamente el cabello de la nena. Miily--Gracias por eso te quero muxo. Tn--¿A donde vamos a ir? Miily--Ahh se me olvidaba que eres nueva,ehh ahorita vamos al parque a jugar y mañana lunes vamos al colegio . Tn-- Ahh entonces ¿donde esta lara? Miily--Se la acaban de llevar. Tn--¿Que? ¿A donde? Miily--Hoy es sabado, los sabados vienen a adoptar y hoy la adoptarón. Tn--¿Porque no te adoptan a tí? si eres una niña super linda. Miily--Porque tengo SIDA_dijo triste. Tn--¿Y nadamas por eso? ¡¡QUE IGNORANTES!!. Miily--Supongo que me quedare aqui por muchho tiempo. Tn--Vamos a jugar a ,ya se, las escondidas. Miily--Si,si,si. ***¿puedo jugar? Miily y yo nos quedamos calladas al ver holett con una maleta,miily ella estaba completamente enamorada de el que comenzo a llorar cuando vio que ya lo habían adoptado. Miily--¿Te iras?_dijo llorando. Holett--Si hermanita , me tengo que ir _dijo llorando y abrazó a miily. Ohh ,entonces eran hermanos , y , yo imaginando que miily estaba enamorada de el , pero ,que feo que te separen de tu hermano... Holett--¿Tn me haces un favor? _dijo aun llorando como un niño que pierde un dulce. Tn--Si , dime_dijo con voz dulce. Holett--Cuida a miily mientras puedas o hasta que ella o tu se vayan. Tn--si lo hare con mucho gusto. Se aserco a mi y susurro en mi oído: ""Me ubiera gustado conocerte mas , suerte en corea , tn""" Por ultimo me dio un beso en la mejilla que provoco mi tomatismo en toda la cara , el se alejo y cerro nuestra puerta , vi ,de reojo a miily y ella sonreía por lo que me sucedío con su hermano. Miily--Me ubiera gustado conocerte mas _dijo imitando la voz de su hermano _ eso me suena como propuesta ¿no crees ? Tn--Miily , pequeña niña ven aca _dijo mientras perseguia a miily. Hací pasarón un 5 meses , miily tiene 8 años yo todavía no cumplo los a los 12 , todos los sabados nos escondiamos abajo de la cama aunque yo ya quería ser adoptada a miily le daba miedo irse es por eso que yo esperaría a que ella se fuera primero.Diario le cuento cuentos a miily antes de dormir y de vez en cuando nos hablaba holett , yo la peino, baño, la cambio , hoy es sabado , pero , nos obligarón a salir como todos los niños al parecer a miily se le esta quitando el miedo , miily esta contenta jugando en los columpios , un niño se acerca a ella y se sienta en otro columpio , llega una señora y un señor al parecer son de españa o algun otro pais europeo ya que son muy blancos , ademas , yo siempre acierto sobre de que pais son las familias que vienen , la mujer que estaba con miily la toma de la mano y se la lleva a la oficina en donde hacen los papeleos de adopción. OMO la van a adoptar y al parecer yo me quedare sola ashh. Si , asi fue la adoptarón y ni un adios me dijo me siento vacía muy vacía ya me quiero salir de aqui ya quiero dejar este horrible infierno , no me queda nada en mi vida recuerdo cuando me sentaba con mis hermanos abajo de un arbol y contabamos nuestros sueños , porque holett de un momento a otro me pregunto ¿cual era mi sueño? Ohh esta canción tambien es una de mis favoritas A SONG CALLING FOR YOU de ss501 quisiera algun día ser una idol kpop junto con amigas pero , no se si pueda cumplirlo estando aqui encerrada , quiero ser libre . Estela--Es hora de regresar a sus habitaciones , preparense para comer _dijo tocando una campana y gritando fuerte para que todos la escucharan. Regrese a mi cuarto el cual estaba solo y puse mi musica a todo volumen esta vez escuchaba MA BOY de SiStar.Pasarón 4 meses largos y solos , con mi musica y las 3 camas , 2 solas ... Otro sabado yo lo creía como todos pero esta vez llegarón mujeres turistas madres solteras ¡¡¡ASIATICAS!!! Unas se notaban de japón otras de china y otras surcoreanas sin duda todas eran muy jovenes como de 28 a 36 , una mujer muy hermosa como de 29 y era SURCOREANA me veia como vigilandome para que no me perdiera de su vista , mejor me siento en un columpio y me pongo los audifonos la mujer se mete a la oficina de papeleo , Puff creo que ya encontro niña mejor voy a averiguar , creo que aqui nadie me ve que estoy tratando de espiar alcanzo a escuchar : Mujer--Quiero a la niña de la sección B-4. Tn-(¿Que? esta es mi sección, por fin saldre de este infierno)pensaba. director--Esta bíen, va a entrar en un momento a hablar con ella y si usted decíde que ella es la correcta con mucho gusto aggo el papeleo pero tambíen pasara a llenar un formulario y le haremos una serie de perguntas ¿trae usted los papeles necesarios? mujer--Claro que si y hare lo que me pida por esa chiquilla. Tn--ommo ¿Me va a adoptar? comportate viene hacia aca comportate y se tu misma tranquila (penso dando un gran suspiro) mi nueva mamá es realmente hermosa tiene el cabello negro y lacio igual que el mio y es blanca igual que yo incluso sonrie hermoso. Mujer--Hola , me llamo park so jin _dijo con una sonrisa realmente bella . Esta esperando a que conteste pero ¿que digo? Tn--Ho...ho..h..o..l..a yo..so..y ____. Sojin--Eres una niña realmente hermosa , y , dime ¿tu quieres que algien te adopte ? Tn--Si ya quiero salir de aqui _dijo por fin dedicandole una sonrisa. Sojin--Omo , yo tengo 29 años y tengo un hijo de 15 se llama park hyung seok ... eh pensado en cambierte el nombre a park ae shin ¿Que dices? ¿Te gusta? Tn--Si es bonito asi tendria muchos apodos ¿Me vas a adoptar? Sojin--Al parecer eres una niña inteligente . Tn--pfff pues no se. Sojin--Voy a hacer el papeleo y unas cosillas mientras prepara tus cosas que tenemos un viaje a las 9:00 pm y llegaremos a alla a las 9:00 am dentro de 2 dias ¿OK? Tn--Si , sojin . Sojin--Dime mamá_dijo con una sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro de felicidad. Tn--Esta bíen mamá_dijo contestandole con la sonrisa. DESPUES DE 1 HORA...EN EL AEREOPUERTO... Tn--Ya mamá , esta todo listo. Sojin--Si hija no te separes de mi. Tn--¿A donde vamos ? Sojin--A la embajada de corea del sur ahi te cambiaran el nombre y tambien , ya no seras de ____(tu pais) tambien te ponen como si ubieras nacido en corea , lo unico que no te voy a cambiar sera fecha y hora de nacimiento por lo cual tendras la misma edad 11 años y 9 meses ¿cumples en junio verdad? Tn--Si el 18 de junio faltan 3 meses , ¿en que mes estamos.? Sojin--Abril. DESPUES DE OTRA HORA... Sojin--Listo shin , ¡¡¡vamos al avión!!! Tn--Sii ¿ahora soy park ae shin? Sojin--Si y naciste en corea del sur, ¿como es que manejas bíen el coreano? Tn--Aprendí viendo doreamas y escuchando kpop. Sojin--Omo eres kpoper , yo soy idol . Tn--Si tambien ma gusta girl s day el grupo de mamá. Sojin--Omo mi hija me conoce antes que fuera mi hija. Tn--Si , omma asi es. Park so jin pov Park ae shin mi pequeña hija de 11 años es realmente bonita muy bonita , aun no me cabe en la cabeza que es de america parece mas de corea , esa piel blanca , ojos azules cielo con mezla en el interior de verde limón , labios rojisos , cabello lacio negro y largo ese peso perfecto y estaura alta ¿Como es que la dierón en adopción? ¿Como es que todabía no la adoptaban si cualquiera quisiera una muñeca de porcelana como hija . Estoy feliz , despues que me dijieron que no podria tener mas hijos me sentí triste pero ahora estoy realmente felizz , llegando la familia kim y park le tenemos una gran fiesta sorpresa , su cuarto le encantara y por fin se cumple el deseo de hyung seok que una chica menor que el le diga oppa. Seria la chica perfecta esposa de kim hyun joong el tiene su misma edad ( imaginenselo de 11 años y 9 meses ) OMO tambien cumple en junio que sorpresa . AIGO ya se ¿porque no se me ocurrio antes jugaremos botella para asi juntar a park ae shin mi bella hija y a kim hyun joong mi guapo yerno.. Park ae shin pov Mamá antigua , gracias , en verdad gracias, si no hubiera sido por ti no estaria en este avión a punto de despegar con omma a mi lado sonriendo de alegria y yo con con muchas , muchas ansias de conocer a mi nuevo hermano y mi nueva casa gracias , tambien a mis hermanos por apoyarme , a mis enemigos por pelear , hablando de eso no eh tenido 1er novio o que ¿que paso? Ni primer beso todos creerian que no soy niña y en verdad deseo enamorarme . Sojin--¿En que piensas hija? Shin--No en nada es solo que no eh estado en un avión antes. Sojin--No pasa nada. No se siente nada. Shin--Ok confio en ti tego miedo cuando despege. Sojin--Pero si ya despego. Shin--¿Encerio? Sojin--Ves no se siente nada _dijo alborotandome el cabello. MIENTRAS TANTO EN COREA CASA DE LOS PARK... Kim hyun joong en cuarto de park hyung seok Hyun--¿Crees que tu hermana sea bonita? Seok--No lo se , solo se que mamá le puso park ae shin y las americanas son bonitas pero no se. Hyun--Le dire shinni_dijo perdidamente imaginandose una niña como a el le gustan. Seok--¿Hyun en que mundo andas? Sera mi hermanita y SHINNI se oye lindo. Hyun--Tendra 11 años omo sera como mi novia la tratare como mi novia. Sera dulce , tierna y bonita o sera agria rebelde y bonita. Seok--Ya dentro de 2 dias llega tranquilo . Hyun--¿Ya le has comprado algo? Seok--Le hize una carta de 4 hojas. Hyun--¿Yo que le compro hyung? Seok--No se hazle una ca... Hyun--Oh una canción que exelente idea. Seok--En realidad iba a decir canción , pero esta bien lo que quieras. Hyun--¿Me aceptaras como cuñado? Seok--Ahora ¿que cosas dices , estas loco? ¡¡Todavia ni la conoces!!Que tal si es fea . Hyun--No digas eso wuuu , ahora tengo miedo. DESPUES DE 24 HRS EN EL AVIÓN ... Shin--Omma ¿cuanto falta para llegar? Sojin--Ehh llevamos 24 y son 34 , faltan 10 horas , llegaremos a las 9:00 am y de paso vamos a el parque con hyung seok y compramos helados . Shin--Pero como le vas a avisar. Sojin--Ahorita le hablo. Shin-- Y , ¿como le dire? Hyung , seok o hermano. Sojin--si quieres te lo paso y hablas poco con el o quieres un videochat. Shin--Ehh , la llamada esta bíen. Mamá tomo su telefono y le marco estoy nerviosa como es el , que dira sobre mi , ¿me aceptara como de la familia? Sojin--Mañana llegamos , bíen dicho alrrato , como a las 9:00 am , vamos, te paras temprano y vamos al parque y a comprar helados solo nosotros 3 ¿OK? POR TELEFONO HYUNG SEOK... Seok--Esta bíen , ahh , de hecho algien ya esta nervioso por conocerla e incluso le esta escribiendo una canción la cual le dejara de sorpresa en su cuarto,pero omma,dime, ¿es bonita? Sojin--Si , mucho , oye , quiere hablar contigo por el telefono. Seok--Pasamela. ........... SHIN Y SEOK. Shin--Hola , me llamo park ae shin_dijo un poco timida pero con voz dulce e incluso tierna que sorprendio a hyung seok. Seok--Hola , hermanita shinni , tu me puedes decir oppa. Shin--Gracias oppa , bueno espero llevarme bien contigo y despertarte todas las mañanas brincando encima de ti gritando ¡¡¡OPPA despierta se hace tarde y tenemos que ir a la escuela!!! Seok--Bueno y si tu no te despiertas gritare SHINNI despierta dormilona y limpiate la baba seca. Shin--Yo no babeo . Seok--Ohh ¿encerio? Y si yo compruebo que si que me das? shin--Un helado con 5 sabores . Seok--Mis favoritos son chocolate,fresa,frambuesa,limón y vainilla. Shin--Los mios son chocolate,vainilla,galleta,chicle y fresa. Seok--En verdad espero conocerte , adios prioncesa shinni , mañana nos vemos ahora duerme supongo que omma esta dormida y ya apagarón las luces del avión . Shin--BINGO acertaste en todo bueno hasta mañana oppa. FIN DE LA LLAMADA CASA DE LOS PARK ^.^ Seok--Hyun joong ¿donde te metiste? Hyun--¿Que pasa?¿todo bíen? Seok--Si su voz es hermosa, oye ¿no te regañarón? Hyun--No , y , les pedi permiso para quedarme toda la semana aqui. Seok--Ok , ¿ya terminaste tu canción? Hyun--Segun yo si . Seok--Mañana a las 8 : 00 am cuando tus papas lleguen , yo voy a ir con shinni y con mamá a el parque , y tu te quedas a preparar todo con ji yung y min yong (familia kim mamá y papá) Hyun--Si ahora a dormir que estoy cansado.